


Addicted

by inkedlads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Little bit of rimming, Louis calls Harry daddy oops, Louis in Panties, M/M, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlads/pseuds/inkedlads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a 22 year old rockstar.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is a 19 year Uni student.<br/>When they met they expected a one night stand and nine months later here they were still sleeping together. Over the course of sleeping together, they realize things they didn't expect to happen. Neither of them expected to find love and deal with heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> shitty summary but I'm back with another work. Don't worry I'll still update the other one most likely. I was listening to a song hence the title and an idea popped in my head and I ran with it. I'm sorry for any errors it's currently 2 in the morning.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do. When you're going down on me in between the sheets. Oh the sounds you make. With every breath you take. It's unlike anything. When you're loving me._

 

 

  
The room smelt of sex and weed. Harry was fresh off a tour and currently in his flat with a chestnut haired boy between his legs blowing him like his life depended on it.

Out of all of Harry's favorite things to do in the world, well, getting blowed by a certain chestnut haired boy was definitely on the top of his list.

_"Fuck"_

The chestnut haired boy looked up and straight into Harry's eyes, his blue eyes resembling a ocean and oh how would Harry love to get lost in those eyes.

"You're so good Louis," he ran his hand through Louis' hair, slowly gagging the younger boy.

Louis finally gets his mouth off of Harry, taking his hard cock into his hands, stroking it. He bites his lip.

That lip bite will be the death of Harry.

Louis puts his lips on the tip of his dick and kitten licks the head.  
  
"Fuck Lou, if you keep that up I'm going to cum before I even get to fuck you." Harry moans breathlessly.

Louis pulled his mouth off of his cock. Harry groaned at the loss but quickly flipped them over so he was on top. Harry wasted no time kissing Louis' neck, leaving a big purple bruise. Harry smirks at his work.

He feels Louis trying to grind up against him, knowing he's eager for a good fucking. It's been too long for the both of them. The guys Louis normally fucks when Harry is away touring didn't even begin to compare to Harry.

Harry with his newly cut short hair, with his tattooed littered body. Just the thought of Harry Styles had Louis hard in his panties.

"Someone missed me, princess." Harry raises his eyebrow at the way Louis is whimpering at just the littlest touch.

_"You've only been gone for six months."_

_"Oh I'll show you how much I've missed you princess."_

Harry trailed kisses down his chest until he reached right above Louis' panties, smirking up at him, Harry began to pull the panties down with his teeth. When he finally got them off, he threw them somewhere Louis didn't care to pay attention to, he rolled Louis over so he was on his stomach and quickly spanked his ass and spread his legs a little before opening his cheeks and poking the rim with his tongue.

"Harry!" Louis voice cracked as Harry began sucking at his rim. He suddenly felt two fingers entering his hole.

Harry and his magical long fingers which can reach Louis' prostate in no time while Louis struggles with his short fingers.

Louis is whimpering and whining for more.

"Greedy baby," Harry's licking his hole while fucking him with two fingers before quickly adding another finger. He's scissoring his fingers, making sure he is stretching Louis so he can take his cock.

Now Louis' hasn't gone the entire six months not getting fucked, oh no, but none of the guys dicks were as massive as Harry's. His cock was one of Louis' favorites. It made him feel full and nothing was better than riding Harry's giant dick.

Now Harry wasn't one to brag, actually he was, but eating this beautiful boy out had to make him the luckiest man. He had it all, fucked everyone it seemed but Louis, well Louis was his favorite person to fuck.

Harry was addicted, even from the beginning. It was suppose to be a meaningless one night stand but it turned into something more.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he forget he was eating Louis out until he feels him start shaking his ass, he was impatient. Harry smirked and blows a little air directly on Louis' pretty pink hole.

Louis whines and hides his face in the sheets, Harry smirks at the reaction he gets of the blue eyed boy.

He spanks the blue eyed boys ass and goes back in, licking his pink hole and fucking him with his fingers, loving the feeling of Louis' tight walls.

Harry swears he's in heaven whenever he's eating Louis out.

Louis' had enough, he wants to ride Harry's cock and he wants to ride it right now. He quickly gets up on his knees, pushing Harry onto his back. Smirking, he climbs and sits right above Harry's dick, feeling it poke him in the back.

"You're going to watch, daddy" and he winks. Harry's really had it. Fuck.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me," Harry's not one to admit it out loud but Louis' calling him daddy made him harder.

_"Think you're ready for it baby?"_

_"I'm always ready daddy."_

Harry sticks his fingers back in, moving them in and out loving the sounds Louis' making. After a few minutes and knowing Louis is open enough he pulls his fingers out.

"Daddy, I'm ready to ride." Louis smirks, grabs Harry's cock and slowly sinks down on it. Louis whimpers at the feeling of having his daddy's giant cock back in for the first time in six months.

It takes Louis a minute to get settled and ready to move. After a few minutes Louis starts moving up and down on Harry's cock and whimpers fill the room.

"So so beautiful baby, look at you riding my cock," Harry grips onto Louis' hips, throwing his head back at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by the tightness that is Louis.

Louis puts his hands on Harry's chest and picks up his pace, riding Harry like it's his last time.

Louis's hips do little figure eights until he fills Harry hit that sweet spot inside of him. He's in pure pleasure. Harry bucks his hips up into Louis, holding him still seeing he's quickly becoming tired. He pounds up into him, hitting that sweet spot every time.

"Oh god daddy I'm going to cum!" Louis whimpers. 

"Hold on baby, cum with me!" Harry hits the sweet spot one more good time and it has Louis cumming all over his chest.

Harry continues thrusting up into Louis a few more times until he's cumming inside his boy.

He grabs some tissues to clean them up before throwing them away and laying down. Accepting Louis in his arms.

They may not be official but they sure act like they are.

They fall asleep that night intertwined with each other. Harry holding onto Louis and Louis asleep on Harry's chest.

The last thing on Harry's mind was "how did I lucky enough to meet someone so beautiful" and wow that was a big step for Harry. He didn't do commitment and neither did Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave kudos and let me know what you think :) comment and let me know if I should continue.


End file.
